Dark Seven Team
by Kurayami no Kurai
Summary: 'La venganza es un plato frío que sabe dulce'. Esos son los pensamientos de Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, quienes harán de todo para que los asesinos de sus respectivos padres y Clan paguen por sus crímenes. NaruHarem, Sakura x (?), Sasuke x (?) / Eventos del manga y Road to Ninja (incluye también personalidades)
1. Prólogo

¡Feliz Cumpleaños a Uzumaki Naruto! Todos y cada uno de los prólogos publicados hasta hoy han sido parte del proyecto para la semana del cumpleaños del protagonista del manga hecho por Masashi Kishimoto. Éste fic nació tras leer múltiples historias en donde Naruto o Sasuke buscan venganza así que pensé añadir a Sakura para completar la ecuación y así se dio esta idea. Desde ya aviso como en los otros prólogos que Hinata no será una de las parejas para Naruto y tampoco Sakura, Ino y Karin a pesar de que me encanta ponerlas con él pero se debe a que ya tengo planes para ese cuarteto. Ya con esto dicho, ¡hora de leer!

_—Eso es mío— _Personaje hablando

_(—Eso es mío—) _Personaje pensando

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, de ser míos Sasori seguiría vivo T_T

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Doce largos años habían transcurrido desde que el Kyūbi fue liberado en pleno centro de Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas) gracias a un hombre de máscara naranja, causando muertes y mucha destrucción por doquier antes de ser trasladado a un lugar bastante alejado de la aldea para terminar sellado en dos bebés.

Actualmente el Sandaime Hokage, quien había retomado el puesto siete años después del ataque debido a que su sucesor había muerto junto a su esposa y un par de amigos defendiendo Konoha de la invasión que provocaron Kumogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Nube) e Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Roca) con ayuda de Orochimaru el Hebi Sannin, se hallaba en su oficina lidiando con el papeleo cuando tres ANBU con máscaras de zorro, tigre y león se hicieron presentes frente a él.

_—Tardaron un poco en llegar pero eso no es importante— _Expresó el Sandaime mientras encendía su pipa y fumaba tras interrumpir su trabajo. —_Los cité a los tres porque ya es momento de regresarles sus vidas e identidades como futuros ninjas de Konoha y dejarán de ser miembros de Raíz para ir a la Academia Ninja con tal de formar lazos con la nueva generación que se graduará este año. Además, seguramente 'ellos' querrán tenerlos de vuelta en sus vidas así que dejen aquí sus máscaras ya que no las usarán más. ¿He sido claro?— _Cuestionó Sarutobi a lo que el trío asintió y se quitaron las máscaras.

El primero en mostrar su rostro fue un moreno rubio de ojos azul cielo con marcas en las mejillas similares a los bigotes de un zorro, respondía al nombre de Uzumaki Naruto, hijo del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato y la Akai Chishio no Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina.

A él le siguió una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes de nombre Haruno Sakura, hija de Haruno Kizashi y Haruno Mebuki, ambos Jōnin de Konoha que murieron a manos de Orochimaru antes de abandonar la aldea durante la invasión de Iwa y Kumo.

Por último, un chico de cabello azabache y ojos negros como carbón dejó la máscara en el escritorio del Hokage. Éste chico era Uchiha Sasuke, hijo de Uchiha Fugaku y Uchiha Mikoto, miembro del Clan Uchiha que fue exterminado por dos de sus integrantes, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui.

_—Bien, tomen cada uno esto ya que les servirá hasta el día de la graduación en la Academia— _Dijo el Sandaime mientras extendía tres distintos pergaminos que todos tomaron para guardarlos. —_Ya pueden retirarse y no olviden presentarse mañana en la Academia a primera hora— _Tras decir eso los chicos asintieron y se marcharon dejando al Hokage sumido en su eterna lucha contra el papeleo.

_—La Academia Ninja... ¿Qué opinan de esto, dattebayo?—_ Preguntó Naruto al abandonar la Torre Hokage. —_En mi opinión será algo molesto considerando todo lo que aprendimos de Danzō-sama y las misiones que hicimos bajo sus órdenes. Aunque siendo honesto, me gustaría volver a verla luego de tantos años—_

_—Concuerdo contigo, dobe—_ Replicó Sasuke de forma indiferente. —_Ir a ese lugar es una pérdida de tiempo, pero yo también quiero verla y ver que tanto ha mejorado—_

_—Tranquilos chicos, al igual que ustedes también me molesta tener que ir pero piensen que es algo positivo—_ Habló Sakura logrando que Naruto y Sasuke la vieran con curiosidad. —_De esta forma tendremos más libertad de movilizarnos fuera de la aldea y recolectar información sobre el paradero de 'ellos'— _Explicó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa torcida que los otros dos imitaron.

_—Tan brillante como siempre, Sakura-chan— _Mencionó el rubio sonriendo con cierta crueldad. —_Cuando logremos encontrarlos pagarán por quitarnos a nuestras familias, ni siquiera sabrán que los golpeó, jajajaja— _Mientras Naruto se reía ante la mirada de sus compañeros, cierta figura oculta logró escucharlos y desapareció sin que ellos se dieran cuenta en dirección a la oficina del Hokage.

Tan pronto llegó al lugar tocó la puerta y esperó paciente hasta escuchar la voz de Sarutobi dándole permiso e ingresó tras cerrar la puerta para acercarse hasta el Hokage.

_—Hokage-sama, traigo malas noticias. Escuché a Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke hablando de salir de Konoha y darles caza a 'ellos'— _Expresó la persona frente al Sandaime con cierta preocupación en su voz.

—_Ya lo sabía, por eso decidí enviarlos a la Academia a pesar de que ya son ninjas con experiencia para que olviden eso al relacionarse con jóvenes de su edad y mantenerlos tranquilos con alguien que ya haya vivido lo mismo que ellos— _Tras decir eso, Sarutobi se le quedó viendo. —_Y por eso decidí que tú será la sensei de los tres, eres la más capacitada para mostrarles que no todo es gris—_

—_En ese caso daré lo mejor de mí, Hokage-sama— _Hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar dejando solo a Hiruzen.

(—_Ya estoy muy viejo para esto, necesito un nuevo sucesor y pronto—) Eran los pensamientos del Sandaime mientras encendía su pipa para fumar y relajarse un poco._

* * *

><p><p>

–Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo proyecto y que los otros también les hayan gustado– Aparece en escena con un elegante vestido mientras se acomoda el cabello. –¿¡Agh, dónde estará ese otro zapato!?– Se cuestiona sin darse cuenta que lo trae en la mano y se dirige apresurada a la puerta cuando escucha tocar el timbre.

–Kura-chan... ¿Por qué andas con un zapato en la mano?– Pregunta Kurai-sho con una ceja alzada al verla y suspira. –Démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde–

–Ya saben, ¡no olviden dejar sus opiniones!– Se despide y sale de cuadro cuando termina de arreglarse.


	2. Chapter 1

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Originalmente iba a actualizar esta historia el último día del año pero decidí esperar un poco y aquí está, espero que hayan pasado un buen final e inicio de año. Pero basta de esto y vamos a responder los review.

**Guest:** Tardé un poco (?) pero aquí está la continuación y espero que te guste.

**kurai-sho:** ¿Qué puedo decir? Aprendí del mejor a escribir buenas historias.

**BloodEdge:** No, desde luego que Sarutobi no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

**NEKO AISAKA:** Jeje, y todo se pondrá mejor con los capítulos :D

**Seikishi-Kenshi:** En este capítulo saldrá la afortunada sensei del oscuro equipo siete.

Ya con los review respondidos vamos a leer, espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Otra cosa, las imágenes de las apariencias del oscuro equipo siete están en mi página de FB ( www . facebook pages / Kurayami -no -Kurai / 1473274976276625 ? fref = ts ), para que pasen a verlas.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

—_Eso es mío—_ Personaje hablando

_(—Eso es mío—)_ Personaje pensando

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

Pronto un nuevo día llegó y en tres habitaciones distintas de una pequeña casa se colaron los rayos del sol despertando a sus respectivos ocupantes que gruñeron llenos de fastidio al tener que levantarse tan temprano para ir a un lugar del cual no querían saber nada, pero no podían desobedecer las órdenes del Sandaime aunque quisieran por lo que comenzaron a prepararse para lidiar con los futuros ninjas que estaban a punto de surgir ese año.

—_¡Teme! ¡Sal ya del baño que Sakura-chan y yo debemos bañarnos también! ¡O al menos déjanos entrar, ttebayo!—_ Expresó un molesto Uzumaki al tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con fuerza hasta que Sakura, harta de todo, enfocó chakra en un puño para destrozar la madera y entrar a sacar al Uchiha de una potente patada.

—_¡No vives solo, Sasuke-kun!—_ Gritó la pelirrosa irritada. _—¡Que no se te olvide, porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable contigo y sentirás lo mismo que Naruto cuando intenta espiar en las termales!—_ Al terminar de gritarle se metió al baño seguida del rubio que sonrió con sorna al ver a Sasuke lleno de jabón y sentado en el piso sujetándose el abdomen algo adolorido.

—_¡Estúpido dobe!—_ Gruñó el Uchiha irritado tras ponerse de pie e irse a la cocina para quitarse los restos de jabón y preparar el desayuno antes de poder vestirse. La hora de salir llegó y el trío abandonó la casa de mala gana con dirección de la Academia en búsqueda del lugar donde iban a estar por tiempo indefinido, fue entonces que se toparon con un joven castaño que tenía una amplia cicatriz cruzando por su nariz quien exigió saber sus nombres y frunció el ceño de forma despectiva cuando escuchó a Naruto y Sakura presentarse, sin decir más se alejó ignorando lo que sucedía con ellos a sus espaldas.

—_¡Déjame darle su merecido, dattebayo!—_ Expresó Naruto forcejeando con tal de liberarse del agarre al que estaba siendo sometido por parte de Sasuke. _—¡Nadie mira a nuestra Sakura-chan de esa forma y sale impune!—_

—_Pensé que nunca más Naruto y yo volveríamos a pasar por lo mismo—_ Murmuró la pelirrosa con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz al tiempo que ponía una mano en su abdomen, detalle que calmó al Uzumaki quien desvió la mirada tras ser soltado por Sasuke. _—¿Por qué nadie es capaz de entender que ninguno eligió ser los jinchūriki del Kyūbi? ¡Apenas éramos unos bebés en aquella época!—_

—_Tsk, por eso odio la idea de ser unos simples ninjas—_ Replicó Sasuke bastante fastidiado. _—Nadie nos veía de esa forma en NE ni siquiera nuestros líderes o compañeros, lo cual hace que me cuestione si en verdad vale la pena retomar nuestras patéticas vidas anteriores—_ Mirando de reojo a la deprimida pelirrosa decidió levantarle el ánimo de la mejor forma que sabía. _—En aquella época Sakura era una molestia y sería irritante que vuelva a serlo—_ Fue entonces que el rubio se alejara de forma discreta poco antes de que la Haruno reaccionara por el insulto del pelinegro.

—_Sasuke-kun—_ Expresó la ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa mientras se acercaba de forma lenta al Uchiha, expresión que cambió a una llena de furia antes de lanzarle un uppercut que lo hizo volar al otro extremo del pasillo. _—¡No soy ninguna molestia, shannarō!—_ Semejante grito aunado al golpe sacudió la estructura del edificio logrando que muchos de los estudiantes abandonaran sus aulas guiados por la curiosidad, en especial un grupo de jóvenes que vieron a un chico desconocido volar por el aire hasta caer inconsciente a los pies de una rubia con ojos verdes que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo mientras los demás se pusieron nerviosos al observar a una furiosa chica de cabello rosa era sujetada por un joven rubio de ojos azules.

_(—Que chica tan hermosa—)_ Fue lo que pensó Sasuke cuando recobró la consciencia y se quedó con la mirada fija en sus ojos antes de ponerse en pie y ofrecerle una pequeña rosa roja para luego rodear su cuello de forma coqueta. _—Debo haber muerto porque estoy viendo a un bello ángel, ¿cuál es el nombre de tan hermosa dama?—_ Expresó el pelinegro haciéndola sonrojar aún más pero cuando iba a responder fue interrumpida por un borrón rosa que tomó al Uchiha de su ropa para agitarlo como si fuese un muñeco de trapo.

—_¡Baka! ¡No estamos aquí para que te pongas a coquetear con una cerda cualquiera cuando deberíamos estar buscando nuestro salón de clases!—_ Reclamó la ojiverde mientras seguía zarandeando a Sasuke de esa forma e ignorando la vena remarcada en la frente de aquella rubia desconocida.

—_¡No soy ninguna cerda, frentona!—_ De repente se hizo un frío silencio que asustó un poco a la rubia en tanto Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos de forma graciosa y actuando con rapidez la sujetaron para evitar que su compañera cometiera un asesinato en su primer día, un leve brillo rojizo adornó sus ojos e intentó hacer el esfuerzo para zafarse del agarre ejercido por sus amigos.

—_¡Repite lo que dijiste, cerda!— _Gritó la pelirrosa mientras dentro de ella la figura de un zorro con nueve colas y pelaje naranja claro sonreía malicioso instándola a darle una verdadera paliza, sin embargo sus deseos no fueron cumplidos gracias a la interrupción de un chūnin de cabello blanco que tenía por nombre Mizuki.

—_Suficiente Yamanaka-san, regresa a tu clase ahora mismo—_ La rubia quiso protestar pero fue jalada dentro del salón por dos chicos de su edad en tanto el peliblanco volvió a ver a los recién llegados con dureza. —_Y ustedes síganme que debo llevarlos con el director para que reciban un castigo apropiado por causar tanto alboroto—_ Sin decir más se alejó caminando en dirección opuesta del trío que lo siguió de mala gana mientras Naruto y Sasuke veían de reojo a la pelirrosa esperando que se hubiera tranquilizado un poco. Pronto llegaron al lugar e ingresaron luego que el ninja superior tocase la puerta recibiendo de inmediato la autorización, en ese preciso instante una sensación familiar envolvió a los tres que no pudieron evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de quien era en realidad el director de la Academia. —_Kaito-san, encontré a estos chicos armando un alboroto en los corredores y amenazando con golpear a Yamanaka Ino-san sin motivo alguno. Así que los traje para que reciban su merecido por tales conductas inapropiadas— _Expresó Mizuki mientras el trío implicado le miró con deseos de deshacerse de él.

—_Suficiente Mizuki-san, déjeme a solas con estos jóvenes para decidir que hacer al respecto con ellos—_ Dijo el hombre con voz amable, detalle que no agradó en nada al chūnin puesto que quería presenciarlo todo, aún así acató la petición y abandonó la oficina de mala gana. Una vez que el cuarteto se quedó a solas, el director sonrió y se sentó tras deshacer el Henge no Jutsu que estaba utilizando, fue entonces que se pudo observar a un pelinegro con la mitad del rostro vendado y un yeso en su brazo derecho. —_Vaya, no ha pasado siquiera un día desde que salieron a la luz y ya mis mejores ANBU se comportan como críos de siete años—_ Mencionó el adulto viendo con su ojo visible a cada uno que se había inclinado frente a él como muestra de respeto.

—_Lamentamos lo ocurrido, Danzō-sama—_ Respondió Sakura sin alzar la mirada. —_Pero es parte de una actuación que decidimos ejecutar hoy temprano para evitar sospechas en la Academia y también para no demostrar aún de lo que somos capaces en realidad, cuando esta farsa haya terminado nuestros nombres tomarán peso en el Ninkai—_

—_De acuerdo, me parece bien lo que tienen planeado. Solamente recuerden lo que son y de donde vienen, quizás Sarutobi los haya removido de mis ANBU pero eso no significa que hayan dejado a un lado las enseñanzas que recibieron en Ne, ¿cierto?— _Su ojo visible se entrecerró examinando a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

—_Somos la raíz y nuestro deber es mantener al gran árbol de Konoha desde la profundidad de la tierra—_ Contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo dejando satisfecho al llamado Danzō.

—_En ese caso será mejor que se retiren o llegarán tarde a su salón de clases, Torune los llevará ya que éste lugar tiene demasiados ninjas incompetentes— _Tan pronto terminó de hablar el mencionado Torune se hizo presente y el joven trío se puso de pie para salir cuando fueron detenidos por las palabras de su antiguo líder. —_Una cosa más, les daré una última misión digna de ustedes. En los próximos días tendrán los detalles, ahora si pueden marcharse y recuerden que estoy orgulloso de los tres—_ Al escucharlo se permitieron sonreír leve y asintiendo abandonaron el lugar acompañados del adulto. Pronto llegaron al aula asignada y para desagrado del trío pudieron observar al moreno de la cicatriz que les miró con desprecio, el cual fue correspondido por los tres chicos,en la tarima dando clases y sin poder evitarlo maldijeron entre dientes ante la irritación del chūnin y provocaron un suspiro de cansancio por parte de Torune que los amenazó con utilizar sus jutsus en ellos, a lo que Naruto y Sakura palidecieron mientras Sasuke sólo bufaba aparentando indiferencia.

—_Disculpe las molestias causadas por mis pupilos, Chūnin-san. Le garantizo que no sucederá de nuevo, ¿cierto chicos?— _Mencionó el ANBU de Ne recibiendo como respuesta un _"Desde luego, Torune-sensei"_ por parte del trío. —_En ese caso me retiro, pásenla bien muchachos— _Tras decir eso y oír con cierta diversión el gruñido de sus antiguos subordinados decidió marcharse.

—_Entren de una buena vez que tengo una clase pendiente— _Expresó el castaño con cierta molestia a la cual le restaron importancia haciéndolo enojar aún más y se colocaron al frente para presentarse.

—_Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y es un desagrado estar en este lugar. Espero que no nos llevemos bien, dattebayo—_ Fue lo que dijo el rubio quien llevaba una camisa negra de malla cubierta por una chaqueta negra con rojo, portaba igual un pantaloncillo negro que le llegaba a las rodillas y botas ninja de color negro que llegaban hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas. También llevaba los brazos vendados desde sus manos. Sin más que decir procedió a tomar asiento al lado de una chica peliazul que se sonrojó por la cercanía.

—_Uchiha Sasuke, opino igual que el dobe y es una molestia venir aquí—_ Sasuke miró alrededor y sonrió de lado al notar un puesto vacío cerca de aquella chica a la que le había coqueteado una hora antes por lo que haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninja pasó pisando la cabeza de un chico con marcas rojas en las mejillas que de inmediato protestó pero fue ignorado por Sasuke quiero se mantenía ocupado coqueteando. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa blanca de tirantes bajo otra camisa de color azul con mangas cortas, llevaba puesto un pantalón verde y unas sandalias azules algo abiertas en la parte superior.

—_Haruno Sakura—_ Fue todo lo que dijo un tanto irritada por la actitud de sus mejores amigos y se sentó a la par de un chico castaño que estaba comiendo papas quien le miró un poco asustado por el aura aterradora que la pelirrosa emitía, sin embargo eso no le impidió sonrojarse leve al ver de reojo la ropa que su nueva compañera traía puesta. Al igual que Naruto, tenía una malla ninja de mangas largas y que llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura enseñando un poco su plano vientre, encima de la malla traía puesta una pequeña chamarra color rojo sin mangas y con una capucha. Asimismo portaba una especie de mini-short blanco que mostraba sus piernas las cuales estaban enfundadas en unas largas botas negras, de igual forma llevaba unos largos guantes oscuros que tenían placas metálicas en el dorso. _(—Esto va a ser tan largo, ojalá al par de idiotas se les ocurra algo mejor que comer ramen o coquetear con chicas—)_ Pensó Sakura ignorando las risas burlonas del ser que habitaba en ella.

Desde ese día pasaron cuatro meses que se convirtieron en una tortura para los tres ya que no estaban acostumbrados a perder su tiempo sentados aprendiendo cosas que ya sabían. Afortunadamente fueron rescatados de morir por inanición gracias a la misión secreta encomendada por Danzō, esta consistía en vigilar a uno de los sensei en la Academia por ser considerado sospechoso y potencial traidor, dato que fue confirmado una noche al verlo ingresar en la Torre Hokage y salir de ahí con un enorme pergamino sobre su espalda en dirección al bosque, fue entonces que decidieron encararlo aunque terminaron llenos de desilusión al derrotarlo ya que no representó reto alguno.

Otro aspecto relevante fue que Sakura inició una extraña relación de amistad/rivalidad con una joven rubia de ojos verdes llamada Yamanaka Ino y lo más curioso eran los insultos que se dirigían mutuamente. Por su parte Sasuke se entretenía con algunas chicas de su curso dándoles rosas y coqueteándoles mientras el castaño de marcas rojas le reclamaba sin conseguir que el Uchiha le prestase atención y Naruto planeaba broncas cuyos objetivos solían ser siempre todos aquellos que veían con desprecio a "su Sakura-chan". Aunque también hubo un evento de suma importancia para los tres y siendo honestos ninguno estaba preparado aún para enfrentarse a ello, todavía tenían fresco en la memoria como ocurrió todo.

_Apenas llevaban una semana en la Academia y Naruto ya había sugerido hacer un túnel bajo el edificio para llenarlo de explosivos con tal de hacer volar la estructura, idea que le agradó a sus compañeros y estuvieron a punto de ponerla en práctica de no ser porque se sentían vigilados y lo que menos querían era tener testigos que pudieran incriminarlos. Los días pasaron y esa sensación de ser espiados no se iba, por el contrario cada vez se hacía más fuerte, lo que les ponía demasiado nerviosos y eso no era agradable en lo absoluto, sin embargo dejaron de prestar atención para continuar con su rutina a la espera de que su acosador o acosadores los dejaran en paz. A pesar de todo esa sensación no los dejaba tranquilos y algo hastiados decidieron armar un plan con tal de atrapar al espía o espías, lo pusieron en práctica tras salir un día de la Academia rumbo a un campo de entrenamiento donde comenzaron a pelear entre sí utilizando algunas de sus técnicas, fue entonces que los gritos irrumpieron el silencio y una maliciosa sonrisa adornó sus rostros al saber que las trampas puestas ese mismo día por un Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra) de Naruto funcionaron a la perfección y se dieron vuelta para encarar a su acosador o acosadores. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a una ANBU de cabello púrpura y máscara de Neko atada al tronco de un árbol con hilo ninja que buscaba como liberarse sin éxito y los tres palidecieron al reconocerla por lo que procedieron a liberarla y rápidamente huyeron del lugar tras dejarla inconsciente gracias a un genjutsu realizado por Sasuke. Sin embargo fue inútil porque pronto terminaron en ambos de la ANBU quien los castigó de forma cruel e inhumana que ni siquiera cierto Sannin con rasgos serpentiles querría conocer o aplicar en sus subordinados._

El día de la asignación de equipos genin llegó y el antiguo trío de Ne estaban sentados juntos esperando saber quien sería su nuevo sensei, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando por los demás aspirantes a genin. Tan pronto se dieron cuenta, Sakura y Naruto tomaron lugar frente a Sasuke para evitar que se pusiera a coquetear o que sus recientes y autoproclamadas esposas se le fueran encima. Justo cuando iban a protestar a pesar del miedo que sentían al ver los ojos rasgados de ambos fue que apareció Umino Iruka, el moreno chūnin que había sido el instructor de aquel curso y quien había comenzado a respetar al trío debido a la fuerza y lealtad que poseían tras derrotar a Mizuki, acción que le hizo ver cuan equivocado estaba al juzgar mal a ellos tres. Notando que a pesar de su presencia los estudiantes seguían armando alboroto alrededor de Uchiha Sasuke y Yamanaka Ino quienes eran los más populares, tanto por su físico como porque ambos rivalizaban por el título de novato, decidió utilizar por última vez con ellos cierta técnica que resultó ser muy efectiva puesto que el bullicio cesó y pudo empezar a hablar.

—_El día de hoy todos son genin y espero que puedan avanzar como ninjas en el futuro de Konoha. Ahora procederé a nombrar los equipos de tres que estarán bajo las órdenes de un jōnin sensei—_ No explicó más y se puso a leer la guía de equipos junto al nombre del jōnin respectivo. —_El equipo 7 estará integrado por Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke, vuestra sensei pidió presentarse personalmente así que tendrán que esperar— _Siguió leyendo tras callar a las chicas que hicieron un escándalo por no estar junto a Sasuke. —_El equipo 8 tendrá por miembros a Inuzuka Kiba, Hyūga Hinata y Aburame Shino, estarán a cargo de Yūhi Kurenai. Por último, el equipo 10 será conformado por Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chōji quienes serán pupilos de Sarutobi Asuma. Eso es todo y les deseo éxitos a cada uno como Shinobis de Konoha—_ Tras esas palabras abandonó el lugar y pronto comenzaron a llegar los respectivos jōnin de cada equipo hasta que el salón quedó casi vacío de no ser por el recién nombrado equipo 7 que le tocó esperar, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que apareció una joven ANBU que retiró la máscara de su rostro haciendo que los tres chicos abrieran los ojos en demasía al reconocerla.

—_...Nee-san—_ Murmuró Sakura expresando aquello que cruzaba por la mente de sus compañeros y que no se atrevían a decir por el impacto que tuvieron de ver a Nohara Rin frente a ellos. _—Tú... ¿serás nuestra sensei?—_

—_Han crecido mucho—_ Dijo la castaña de marcas moradas en las mejillas que les sonrió con suavidad. _—Sí, yo estaré a cargo del equipo 7 como Jōnin sensei por una petición que le hice a Hokage-sama, aunque Kakashi también quería el puesto. Pero no perdamos más tiempo, a causa de que ya fueron ninjas de Ne (Raíz) y saben como trabajar en equipo sería inútil ponerles la prueba a la cual son sometidos todos los equipos recién graduados. Por lo que haremos algo diferente así que los veré en una hora cerca del campo de entrenamiento 44 para probar sus habilidades, lleven todo lo necesario y no lleguen tarde—_ Tras esas palabras abandonó la sala mediante el Shunshin no Jutsu dejando al trío paralizado por unos breves instantes para luego salir disparados hacia el departamento que compartían a recoger todo el equipamiento ninja y dirigirse al lugar indicado para no hacerla esperar como solía hacer Kakashi. _—Me alegra saber que su puntualidad no ha disminuido con los años, ahora bien, vamos a iniciar con su prueba. Dentro del bosque está un criminal que se escapó de los cuarteles ANBU, nadie sabe como lo hizo pero creemos que tuvo ayuda externa y originalmente su captura iba a estar a cargo de un equipo ANBU pero logré convencer a Hokage-sama de dársela a ustedes. Si logran hacerlo no tendrán que pasar por el período asignado de misiones "Rango D" y estarían pasando directamente a las de "Rango C" en adelante—_ Explicó la castaña de marcas moradas en las mejillas a su equipo que la veía con ligeras sonrisas algo arrogantes. _—¡Bien! Tienen sólo dos días para cazarlos y traerlos de vuelta, ¡así que váyanse ya!—_ Tras darles la orden el trío ingresó de una vez al bosque para iniciar el rastreo. _—Será interesante cuando sepan que en realidad son cuatro criminales—_ La Nohara se rió entre dientes y entró también al lugar después de un tiempo para supervisar los avances del equipo 7 así como para evaluar de igual forma sus habilidades en una batalla real.

No habían pasado siquiera una hora cuando los antiguos miembros de Raíz lograron hallar el rastro del supuesto prófugo, grande fue la sorpresa que tuvieron al saber que eran más gracias a la capacidad sensorial que poseía el rubio. Viéndose entre ellos supieron que era parte de la prueba y soltando un suspiro se dirigieron velozmente hacia su ubicación. Por su parte los fugitivos, que no eran tontos, ya sabían que les estaban pisando los talones debido a que también contaban con un sensor entre ellos porque no estaban dispuestos a dejarse atrapar de nuevo.

—_No vamos a poder huir todo el día, tenemos que enfrentarlos—_ Mencionó uno de aquellos hombres mientras el grupo se detenía por completo sobre uno de tantos árboles que había en ese oscuro y espeso bosque en el que se encontraban. —_Lo mejor será golpear con fuerza para que nos dejen en paz—_ Sugirió el mismo sujeto e idearon una manera de atraerlos a su trampa. A unos cuantos metros de distancia se hallaba el trío que iba a toda velocidad más que dispuestos a dejar en claro de nuevo que ya estaban preparados para la vida ninja.

—_Estos tipos no saben hacer nada bien, están dejando demasiado rastro— _Dijo el rubio viendo las ramas quebradas y la corteza pisada por donde aquellos tipos pasaron, internamente el Uzumaki dio gracias a Inuzuka Kaito quien le enseñó como fijarse en los pequeños detalles.

—_Se nota que son patéticos, eso explicaría porque acabaron en prisión—_ Comentó Sasuke con ese tono frío y algo presuntuoso que sólo él tenía.

—_Oigan chicos, miren al frente—_ Sakura llamó la atención de sus compañeros tras señalar al tipo que estaba junto a un gran árbol vaciando su vejiga totalmente despreocupado por lo que pudiera pasar

—_Soy yo, ¿o eso fue demasiado fácil?_— Preguntó Naruto dirigiéndose a Sasuke y Sakura que lo vieron con ojos incrédulos como los suyos. El hombre siguió orinando con tranquilidad cuando los tres chicos aparecieron cayendo de pie a su espalda y distrayéndole, les miró estupefacto y se acomodó el pantalón en su lugar.

—_Creí que serían los ANBU encargados de capturarnos pero son sólo unos críos, eso lo hará todo más sencillo—_ Dijo el hombre con gesto burlón antes de desmoronarse en tierra dejando en claro que era un simple clon, al parecer todo resultó ser una emboscada pues el suelo se agitó y un par de dragones de tierra se alzaron rugiendo para lanzarse contra ellos desde los lados aplastándolos con fuerza hacia algunos árboles que quedaron hechos astillas por el impacto y los cuerpos de los recién graduados genin maltrechos tras ese ataque.

—_Jajajajaja, mocosos estúpidos que no pudieron distinguir una trampa al verla jajajajaja_— Se rió a carcajadas otro de los criminales que aparecieron viendo a los chicos heridos por su brillante plan. _—Basta de risas, hay que irnos de inme... ¡AHHHH!—_ El líder del grupo cayó al suelo casi muerto por los cuatro kunai enterrados en su espalda cerca de puntos vitales, todos ellos cortesía del divertido rubio que tenía una sonrisa zorruna plasmada en su rostro tras ver las miradas llenas de desconcierto por parte de sus presas.

—_¿Vieron chicos? Les dije que era una trampa_— Comentó Sakura con una sonrisa torcida sin quitarle la mirada a los fugitivos mientras sus compañeros asintieron a esas palabras pues tuvo toda la razón.

—_Además son unos idiotas incompetentes al pensar que son los únicos capaces de crear clones, el dobe hace mejor uso de ellos que ustedes— _Eso lo dijo Sasuke antes de que los genin caídos estallaran en nubes de humo

—_Bueno, ya que no se van a rendir les daremos una golpiza para que aprendan a ser hombres y no gusanos, dattebayo—_ Sin decir más los antiguos ANBU de Ne se lanzaron contra los tres criminales que aún podían pelear desatando de esa forma una gran batalla en el Bosque de la Muerte. Los jutsus doton hacían retumbar el suelo al golpear la tierra con esas pesadas rocas que a modo de balas trataban de herir a Sakura pero su gran agilidad le permitía moverse con gracia evadiendo esos ataques que seguían destrozando el suelo y uno que otro árbol de paso.

—_Eso no bastará para ganarme—_ Dijo la retadora Haruno al sujeto mal encarado que le tocó como adversario quien no podía creer que esa niña le hiciera ver como si fuera todo un novato.

—_¡Esquiva esto si es que puedes, mocosa!—_ Gritó el hombre furioso haciendo sellos antes de golpear el suelo que se agitó para dar paso a una cabeza de dragón y viendo a Sakura abrió sus fauces para expulsar más de veinte misiles rocosos que volaron contra la pelirrosa la cual eludió todo lo que pudo pero la cantidad fue tal que pronto terminó sepultada bajo los escombros, viendo ese resultado el responsable comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por ganarle.

—_¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Sakura-chan!?—_ Fueron las palabras de un molesto ojiazul que ya tenía ambas pupilas rasgadas, se lanzó sin previo aviso contra él desde la rama de un árbol cruzando sus dedos en forma de cruz haciendo que al menos cincuenta rubios más cayeran en masa sobre el tipo que terminó sirviendo como saco de boxeo mientras el Naruto original le hacía cortes no muy graves con un kunai pero si para que sangrara y poder debilitarlo.

—_¡No! ¡Resiste, Kaoru!—_ Exclamó uno de sus camaradas yendo en su auxilio pero tuvo que detenerse por la enorme bola de fuego que se estrelló a sus pies estallando tras casi quemarlo.

—_Hmp, debo reconocer que tienes buenos reflejos... Pero eres un inútil tarado que no se ha dado cuenta todavía de lo que sucede—_ Mencionó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa ladeada y el suelo a espaldas de su oponente se abrió dándole a Sakura la oportunidad de cortar sus tendones con un kunai. Por otro lado, el mar rubio de Kage Bunshin desapareció en nubes de humo dejando ver al que enterró a la pelirrosa todo golpeado y repleto de que le dolían demasiado.

—_¡Para que aprendas a no meterte con Sakura-chan!—_ Dijo el rubio dándole un último golpe en su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente mientras la nombrada esbozó una sonrisa ladeada al ver como la protegía una vez más, a su lado estaba aquel fugitivo con los tendones cortados quien seguía quejándose por el dolor causado.

—_Deja de quejarte que pareces un bebé en lugar de un peligroso criminal y a todo esto, ¿dónde estará el otro?—_ Se preguntó la pelirrosa antes de que el cuarto miembro de esa improvisada pandilla cayera al suelo envuelto en llamas que se apagaron poco a poco dejándolo con severas quemaduras.

—_Hey teme, lo dejaste bien rostizado—_ Bromeó Naruto con una cínica sonrisa mientras el Uchiha veía a un Kage Bunshin del rubio jinchūriki traía arrastrando de un pie líder de aquel grupo.

—_Tch, esto fue mas fácil de lo que esperaba. Odio tener que pelear con débiles— _Bufó algo fastidiado el pelinegro por el poco esfuerzo que representó tener que luchar contra ellos, de inmediato comenzó una discusión sobre esos tipos que no sirvieron siquiera para calentar.

_(—No hay duda alguna, son muy buenos y creo que haremos un gran equipo. Sólo debo asegurarme que abandonen ese camino de venganza que han elegido—)_ Pensó Rin desde su escondite tras el follaje espeso de un roble antes de abandonarlo y acercarse a su primer equipo que sin perder tiempo estalló en quejas por la simpleza de aquella prueba, algo que la hizo reír un poco antes de verlos. _—Bien hecho chicos, estoy satisfecha con el rendimiento y coordinación que mostraron durante esta misión. Tienen tres días para descansar antes de iniciar con las misiones "Rango C". Nos vemos hasta entonces— _Tras decir eso tomó a los cuatro criminales y desapareció con ellos en un shunshin.

—_¡Vamos a comer para celebrar, dattebayo!—_ Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Naruto tomó a Sakura de una mano y rodeó el cuello de Sasuke con un brazo para abandonar el lugar mediante un destello rojizo sin notar que fueron espiados.

—_Kukukuku, esos tres han crecido de forma interesante. Sobre todo Sasuke-kun y la chica Kyūbi, serán muy buenos contenedores en el futuro— _Murmuró un hombre de largo cabello negro y facciones serpentiles mientras se hundía poco a poco en la tierra._ —No puedo esperar a los próximos exámenes chūnin para apoderarme de ellos, kukukuku—_ Se rió leve antes de borrar todo rastro de su presencia.

* * *

><p>Y así acaba este capítulo, puedo imaginar e incluso hasta apostar que nadie se esperaba lo de Rin y Orochimaru. Pero como había dicho anteriormente, este fic tendrá mucho de RTN y también de la serie original. Por esa razón Nohara Rin está viva y será la sensei del oscuro equipo siete. Nos vemos luego y se despide Kurayami no Kurai.<p>

_Actualizado el 02/01/15_


End file.
